A matter of time
by Natsned
Summary: In "No thanks for the memories" Lee complains to Amanda that they don't get to see enough of each other outside of work. It got me wondering why Amanda didn't take that opportunity to introduce Lee to her family. So I decided to create a story based on how that could have happened. It's definitely off canon but hopefully sticks to the essence of our beloved characters.


I have something for you, said Amanda, grinning mischievously.  
"What is it?" Lee asked.  
She pulled out Bombers baseball cap and handed it to him.  
I know we've been struggling to spend time together and I decided that it's long past time for you to officially meet mother and the boys.  
So I wanted to invite you to the boys' baseball game tonight and then a cookout at the house afterward.  
Lee thoughtfully nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, I guess I could do that."  
He took the cap and placed it on his head. "Does this mean I'm a bomber father?"  
"I know you said you never wanted to be a bomber father but I was hoping to persuade you to change your mind. " she said "you defiantly look cute in it. "  
"You think I'm cute huh?"  
Amanda smiled at Lee, tweaked his hat and kissed him.  
"I want you to be a part of my family " she said.  
His eyes twinkled underneath the rim of the baseball cap.  
He held out his hand to her and said "Let's go "  
She put on her baseball cap and the two walked out together, hand in hand.

Lee pulled up to 2427 Maplewood lane approx 15 minutes before Amanda had said they would be leaving for the game. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. "You must be Philip. Lee Stetson " he said holding out his hand. "You work with my Mom?" He asked. "Come on in Lee" Amanda called out, upon hearing his voice.  
"Moms right in here," Philip said leading Lee into the kitchen, as if it was his first visit to the king house.  
Lee came wearing the bomber baseball hat  
"Mom said you'd be coming to the game?" Philip asked  
"Is that ok ?" Lee asked.  
"Are you bringing your car ?"  
"Yea sure "  
" do you think I can get a ride in it?"  
"If it's ok with your mom," he responded  
"Mom, is it ok?"  
Amanda looked up and smiled  
"I don't see why not"  
"Cool!"  
Lee walked up behind Amanda, putting his arm around her and kissing her cheak.  
"I'm almost ready to go"  
"Sweet heart, can you please tell your brother it's time to go to the game?"  
Jamie came running down the steps. "Jamie, this is . "  
"Oh yea, the guy with the vette. Nice to meet you" he said.  
"I'm getting a ride in it! " bragged Philip.  
"No fair !" Exclaimed Jamie.  
'Boys, don't argue! You can take turns. "  
Amanda smiled at Lee, glad the boys were interested in him.  
"Alright, are we ready to go?" Asked Amanda  
"Lee, you and Philip can follow us to the ball field "  
"I know where it is Mom" offered Philip.  
"Thank you sweet heart "

At the field, Amanda and Lee found seats in the stands as the boys  
joined their team. A little while later, Joe King arrived.

"Perfect day for a game!"  
"Hi sweet heart!", Amanda greeted Joe.  
"There's room here "  
"Joe, you remember Lee Stetson, right ?"  
"Sure. Lee, good to see you again"  
He shook his hand  
"Nice hat"said Joe  
"Thanks, Amanda got it for me. It's my first Bomber's game "  
"Ok then. Welcome "  
Joe sat down next to Amanda. As he did, she was sure he had given her a inquisitive look that she was choosing not to respond to.  
She realized that this was a bit awkward but if Lee was going to be a true part of her life, they couldn't just hide out on her back porch anymore. He would have to learn how to come out of the shadows.  
They've spent all these years as partners at work and now they'd have to learn how to be a real couple. Of course, with her, that included 2 boys, her mother and an occasional ex husband. She couldn't help but wonder how Lee would fit into that scenario.  
From the beginning, he made it clear that "normal " wasn't his style but here he was, at a little league game. This last year, she's seen increasing proof that he was no longer the loner, he once claimed to be.  
Two weeks ago they had to risk everything to prove they weren't traitors but it was the precipice that finally brought them together. She couldnt help but wonder what would happen now that they had finally revealed their feelings to each other. So far, they were just figuring it out as they went along and certainly tonight was part of it.  
She smiled at Lee, the two of them holding hands and he smiled his best dimpled smile back at her.  
That alone filled her with certainty that this was right. Mid game, she went to the restroom, leaving Joe and Lee together.  
"I'm glad you guys worked out that security problem. That whole situation was pretty crazy. I know it really rattled Dotty and the boys.  
In fact, I can't say I've ever seen Dotty so shaken up "Joe said to Lee  
He had been expecting Joe to say something to him.  
Lee took a deep breath, not really in the mood to be judged by the man who ran off to Africa leaving Amanda to fend for herself.  
"We were being set-up! We had to go underground to clear our names.  
That being said, I really did try to keep Amanda out of it. But, she's stubborn ."  
He half smiled, remembering the moment when she insisted that she was coming with him, their declarations of love and the tender moments before they jumped out of her 2nd floor window, being chased by government agents.  
"She insisted that we had to look out for each other. And in the end, she was right. We got through it together. "  
"But she risked her life..." interrupted Joe.  
He had no idea how many times Amanda had risked her life during the time she'd worked for the agency.

"She knows how to take care of her self Joe. She'd had to. " He looked right at Joe when he said that. .  
"Besides, I'll always protect her with my life ".  
When he said that, his voice full of intensity and emotion, Joe looked at him, surprised. He realized how much Amanda meant to Lee at that moment. There had more then a few times, since he had come back from Africa that he regretted leaving Amanda and the boys.  
Seeing how much this man felt for her, left him feeling that regret even more.  
At that moment, Amanda returned. Realizing she was interrupting something, her smile changed to concern.  
"Everything ok ?" She whispered to Lee  
"Great, "he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.  
She snuggled close to Lee.  
After the game, they congratulated the boys on their win and Jamie rode back to the house with Lee in the vette  
"Mother! We're back!" Called Amanda  
"How did the game go ?" She asked.  
"We won 7-4!" Announced Philip.  
"That's wonderful sweetheart " Dottie replied.  
"Thanks for getting dinner ready Mother "  
"It was no problem. Did he come ?"  
At that moment Jamie came through the door with Lee. .  
"And here he is. Mother, I want you to meet Lee Stetson. Lee, this is my mother, Dottie West. "  
"Nice to finally meet you "  
"Please call me Lee"  
"Ok, Lee. Then please call me Dottie"  
Amanda smiled to herself.  
It felt good to see her Mother finally meet Lee. She always felt bad about lying to her mother over the years. While she couldn't talk about the agency, at least she could finally talk to her mother about Lee.  
She couldn't help but worry, though, if mother was going to blame Lee for her sudden disappearance and all the ensuing stress that followed during the Stemwinder incident.  
She referred to him as "the strange man she had run off with "  
Of course, it wasn't Lee's fault. They had been set up but she couldn't exactly explain that to her. But knowing Lee, once he turned on the charm, mother wouldn't be able to resist liking him.  
And in fact, it was only a matter of minutes before she put him to work chopping carrots for the salad.  
Amanda looked over at him, as she set the table and he winked back at her.  
They'd be just fine, she decided.  
A little while later they were all sitting around the table ready to eat.  
"Who wants cheese on their burger?" Dottie asked.  
"I Do! " the boys yelled out in unison.  
It feels good, Amanda thought, to  
have everyone around the dinner table, enjoying their hamburgers, and especially it was nice to have Lee here, as a part of the family "  
"Great burger Dottie " Lee complimented her mother.  
"They're Amanda's recipe " She replied, smiling at her daughter  
"Well you grilled them perfectly "

After dinner, Joe said goodbye to everyone and Amanda walked him to the door.  
"Thanks for having me for dinner. "  
"Well we love having you "  
He hesitsted for a second, glanced at Lee sitting next to Philip in the living room.  
"I want you to be happy Amanda"  
"I am, " She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
"Goodnight Joe"  
Walking back into the living room, Amanda sat next to Lee on the couch.  
"Boys" she said " you better hit the showers. It's starting to seriously stink in here "  
"Yes ma'm" the boys chorused  
They started to head up the stairs.  
"Night boys!" Lee called out  
"I really enjoyed the game "  
"Thanks for the ride in the vette!"  
Philip said  
Jamie turned around before he got to the top of the stairs.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Do you think Lee can come to our game again next week?"  
Amanda smiled at Lee  
"I'd really like that" Lee responded.  
"Cool! See you next week Lee!" said Jamie.  
"See ya Jamie "  
Amanda leaned into Lee, kissing him.  
'It was a good night, wasn't it? "  
"I think so " he responded, caressing her face  
"Even though family life and the agency don't really go together well, we have to try. I realized that the other day when you said that we don't spend enough time together when we aren't at work."  
She looked down.  
"Lee, being with me also includes Jamie, Philip, mother and even Joe sometimes. I just want to be honest about what that means. "  
"Amanda, " he said and kissed her hand. " It means the world to me that you want me to be a part of your family. I love you Amanda King and yes, I know you're a package deal with your boys and mother. "  
He smiled "Although, I'm not always going to be happy to have your ex husband around. "  
She smiled and kissed him passionately "Don't be jealous of Joe. I love you Lee Stetson and right now, I couldn't be happier to have you here . "  
"Sorry to interupt, "said Dottie.  
"I have a date with my favorite peach bubble bath. Goodnight Lee.  
Come again anytime, ok ? "  
"Thank you so much Dottie "  
"Good night mother "  
Amands kissed her mother on the cheek.  
Dottie smiled at Lee and Amanda as she climbed up the stairs.  
It felt good to see her daughter content and happy. While she had to admit, at first, she had her concerns about Lee Stetson, when her daughter had, out of the blue, disappeared with him, one evening 2 weeks ago. All she really knew about him was that he was a colleague of hers. She came home one afternoon, quite on edge, talking about some kind of mix up with federal agents. Next thing she knew, Amanda and Lee were jumping out of her bedroom window, her house surrounded by federal agents. She endured interrogations, her home being searched and what was worst then all of that was not having any answers as to WHY this was going on. Even after she came home again, Amanda never gave her a straight answer either.  
Despite all of this, looking at how happy Amanda looked, she would be willing to set that aside and give Lee a chance. He was definitely a charming man, she's give him that but Amanda was a suburban mother of two boys. She'd guess that she wasn't his usual type but Amanda was pretty special and there definitely something there between them, she thought as she peaked at them from the top of the stairs. They did kind of make kind of a cute couple.  
Alone at last, Lee and Amanda snuggled into each other  
"You're mother is watching us" he whispered  
"Do you mean she's spying on us?"  
He shook his head, smiling at her bad joke.  
"Well I wouldn't want her to see anything that would shock her"  
"Lee!" Amanda said in a scolding tone.  
He grinned and kissed her passionately.  
" I hate to say it, but I suppose I better get going before I do get in trouble with your mother "  
"I'll walk you out"  
At his car, they shared one more kiss. "Thank you for tonight " he said as he got into the car.  
"I guess you're not a loner anymore. " She responded.  
"I've got you now " He said.  
"We have each other."She whispered into the wind as he drove away into the night.


End file.
